


Summer Jobs

by MrsKirkHammett_xo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, disneyland au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKirkHammett_xo/pseuds/MrsKirkHammett_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to get a job over the summer to earn some money for him and his brother. Little does he know, his character isn't quite who he expected him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of months ago before I joined the Archive and also posted it on my Tumblr account. It was based on an AU I found floating around and thought I'd give it a shot. It's my first real story, so tell me what you think. ^~^

"I'm only doing this to get us back on our feet, Sammy."  
The younger Winchester sniggers at his brother who is packing his stuff for a summer job at Disneyland.  
"I swear to God, I will kill you." Dean scowls, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbing the keys to the Impala.  
"Sure you will, Dean. Have fun!" Sam smiles, trying his hardest to hide another chuckle. Dean grumbles in response and walks out to his baby, throwing the bag into the back seat and starting the engine. He pulls out and starts driving reluctantly to his horrible summer.  
"Son of a bitch."

~~~~

"Just through here, Mr. Winchester." His new boss, Meg Masters beckons him.  
"Please, it's just Dean." Dean mumbles, following her into her office. Just the sight of it makes Dean's skin crawl. From the prissy pink walls to the Disney-themed ornaments, the entire room is unsettling.  
"Your partner should be here soon." Meg smiles. Partner?! This wasn't in the job description. The handle of the door rattles and it opens to allow Dean's "partner" in the room.  
"Cas?" Dean questions, his face full of confusion.  
"Dean? What are you doing here?" Castiel takes the seat next to him, opposite the Disneyland worker.  
"Mr. Novak, you and Mr. Winchester-"  
"Dean."  
"Right, yes. You and Dean will be working as partners over the summer." She smiles politely. Dean is already starting to regret this decision. Cas' eyes light up at the sound of this. Who better to be working with than his best friend? Their boss runs through the rules and regulations with the two of them and then hands over their costumes.  
"What's this?" Dean asks nervously.  
"Your costume." Meg says, sorting through some papers.  
"Why do we need costumes?"  
"For your jobs, silly! Now here's the script, you two can work on it today ready to start fresh tomorrow!" She leads the two of them into another room to rehearse. 

~~~~

Castiel can't hide his huge grin.  
"Dean, I'm so excited! Aren't you?"  
"Uh, I guess." Dean unenthusiastically replies. He flicks through the script and stops at one page, eyes widening. "What?!" He yells, standing up.  
"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas moves over to inspect.  
"What's wrong?! This! This is wrong! They've cast us as a pair of gay princes! The sons of bit-"  
"Dean, if it's so bad you can just go and ask them to switch roles with someone else." Cas says calmly. Dean shakes his head.  
"No, I have to do this. It just won't be easy." Cas places a hand on his arm comfortingly.  
"I'll be as supportive as I can."  
"Thank you"

~~~~

Their first day on the job is daunting.  
"Oh my God...." Dean comments, looking in the mirror at himself in the prince costume. "I look so wrong in this." Cas finishes fastening the buttons on his own jacket.  
"It suits you, Dean." He gives a friendly smile before running over his lines. Someone knocks on the door.  
"Boys? Are you ready?" A female voice asks.  
"Yes!" Castiel calls back as the door opens. Ms. Masters joins them in the room and doesn't hesitate to comment on their outfits.  
"You boys look great! All set for your first time on the job?" Castiel smiles widely, whereas Dean just mumbles something incoherently. It gets brushed off as the boys follow her to their first port-of-call.

~~~~

Dean, come on. It's just acting. It's Prince Alex kissing Prince Jimmy, not you kissing Castiel. And it's only for a split second, it's nothing! Dean awkwardly leans in and places his lips on Cas' while all the little kids who had come to see the show cheer for them. He pulls back and smiles at the audience while keeping Cas in a side hug. The two wave and then split off to sign autograph books after the show ended. Dean finds it immensely awkward, and hopes that his blush isn't too visible in the photos the kids are having with him - or rather - Prince Alex. Cas is having the same struggle, though his isn't from awkwardness. He always had a soft spot for Dean, but this was something completely different. He knows it was acting, but he can't help but wish it was something more.  
"Prince Jimmy?" A small blond boy - possibly about 5 years old - gets Cas' attention.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did Prince Alex kiss you?" He asks innocently.  
"Because we love each other." Cas smiles at him.  
"But only mommies and daddies are allowed to kiss."  
"Not only mommies and daddies! Anyone can kiss! Whether it be two daddies, two mommies or a mommy and a daddy!" Cas explains.  
"My mommy said boys who kiss boys and girls who kiss girls aren't right." The child argues.  
"Well, that's changed now! And everyone is allowed to." Cas tries to end the conversation by turning to a little girl who is waiting for Prince Jimmy's autograph.  
"Well I think it's stupid." The boy states before walking off to a group of other kids. Cas gets a little hurt by this, but smiles through it all anyway. He has to. It's his job.

~~~~

About half way through the summer, Dean and Cas have warmed up to their characters of Prince Alex and Prince Jimmy, and have handled the encounters with children who don't quite understand a lot better than before. After every show the two start to feel more accomplished rather than awkward. They've eventually become more comfortable with the situation. They get confronted by adults too, being asked why they're encouraging homosexuality and defying the rules of nature, to which the two simply respond with "It's our job.", though secretly, they both have come to wish it was more than that.

~~~~

After the park shut on the evening of their last day, the two sat on the steps of the Magic Kingdom castle. Dean moves his hand and it brushes against Castiel's, triggering a spark of electricity up his arm. He feels a light blush creep up his neck, but nothing that would be visible in this light. Before he knows it, Castiel's fingers are intertwined with his own and the two gaze amongst the stars. Dean's heart starts to beat frantically and he silently hopes that Cas doesn't notice it.  
"Dean...." Cas whispers.  
"Mmm."  
"I like this job."  
"Eh, it's okay." Dean chuckles softly.  
"It's.... Different." Cas comments.  
"Yep, definitely different." Dean agrees. He's just about to turn to Cas and ask for his response when he feels a pair of soft, warm lips against his cheek. His heart momentarily stops and his mind goes blank.  
"I'm sorry...." Cas mutters, separating his hand from Dean's.  
"No, Cas. Don't be." Dean mumbles, reciprocating the action by kissing Castiel's cheek. The two sit in silence for a few minutes before an announcement comes over the speakers.  
All remaining park staff to their dressing rooms or offices.  
Dean stands up and reaches out a hand to Cas. Cas takes it and the two begin to walk back together. Dean pauses for a second and Cas looks up at him, confused. Dean smirks that signature smirk of his before whispering, "I love you, Prince Castiel." Cas blushes and smiles up at Dean.  
"I love you too, Prince Dean."


End file.
